


I’ll tell you my sins

by redhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Priest!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodie/pseuds/redhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик в котором всё странно, а Дерек – католический священник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll tell you my sins

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: я писал этот фик под Hozier, но вышло всё совершено иначе.  
> Семья Дерека и мама Стайлза погибли гораздо раньше, чем в каноне.  
> Не наше время.  
> Warning! Слишком много церковности. Написано своеобразно.
> 
> *Сутана - верхняя длинная одежда с длинными рукавами католического духовенства, носимая вне богослужения. Сутана имеет стоячий воротник (в него вставляется колоратка - белая жёсткая вставка), длиной достигает пят. Цвет сутаны зависит от иерархического положения священнослужителя: у священника — чёрного, у епископа — фиолетового, у кардинала — пурпурного, у папы — белого цвета.
> 
> **Амикт - деталь литургического облачения католического священника в виде прямоугольника из белой льняной ткани с вышитым крестом в центре и двумя завязками на верхних углах. Амикт покрывает шею и ворот клирика.
> 
> ***Альба - длинное белое литургическое одеяние католических и лютеранских клириков, препоясанное веревкой (вервием).

Впервые это происходит, когда Дереку тринадцать. Это его первая служба как послушника, и маленький мальчик на скамейке рядом с ним с интересом разглядывает четки, лежащие у него на коленях. Ему лет шесть, не больше. И он едва заметно ерзает, никак не желая сидеть на месте.  
– Можно потрогать? – громким шепотом спрашивает мальчик и вздрагивает, когда сидящая с другой стороны стройная женщина предупреждающе щиплет его за коленку. – Я не испорчу, честно!  
Дерек кидает на женщину вопросительный взгляд, а та открыто и совершенно счастливо улыбается, наблюдая за сыном. Эта улыбка потрясающая. Словно первые лучики утреннего солнца, словно капли росы на сочных листьях и будто колыбельная на ночь. Дерек несмело улыбается ей в ответ, а после смотрит на мальчишку. Деревянные идеально круглые бусины глянцевыми звездами отражаются в восторженных глазах, и Дереку кажется, что он попал.

Ему пятнадцать, когда они встречаются вновь. На Дереке идеально черная свежевыглаженная сутана*, и белоснежная колоратка* неприятно давит на горло. Сегодня день его посвящения в чтецы, но Дерек без слов обнимает плачущего мальчика за плечи, прижимая к своей груди и пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить. Он действительно хочет помочь. Изо всех сил. Но слова оседают где-то под сердцем немым болезненным грузом.  
Дерек чувствует, как мокнут колени, когда он удобней устраивается на влажной после дождя траве, не выпуская мальчишку из рук, но ему всё равно. Они справятся, обязательно справятся, ведь Дерек и сам знает, каково это – терять.

Мальчика зовут Дженим. Дерек узнаёт об этом на третью встречу. Он уже как неделю на хлебе и воде за то, что пропустил церемонию, а спина всё ещё помнит хлесткие удары розги. Дженим притаскивает ему яблоки из соседнего сада, чей хозяин неплохо управляется с заряженным солью ружьем. Но на мальчике ни синяка. Он смущенно улыбается Дереку, когда сидит рядом с ним на жесткой кушетке, и теребит бусины четок неловкими пальцами. Кажется, одна из них лопается, распадаясь на две половинки, но Дженим так ловко прячет их в карман, что Дерек делает вид, что не заметил.  
Он понимает, что действительно был счастлив и спокоен всё это время только, когда мальчишка покидает его комнату так же, как и пришел, – через окно.

Джениму двенадцать, когда Дерек впервые задумывается о том, что болен. Но он смотрит на мальчишку как на младшего брата и не позволяет себе ни единой лишней мысли, а по ночам запоем читает псалтырь, до боли стискивая в пальцах потерявшие былой блеск бусины.  
Он не замечает, как меняется взгляд того, кого теперь называют Стайлзом.

Дереку без месяца двадцать, когда четки бесследно пропадают с его стола. А через месяц Стайлз говорит, что отец отправляет его учиться заграницу. Дерек не хочет знать, не хочет даже слышать. Он помнит все псалмы наизусть.  
Стайлз касается ладонями его лица на прощанье и шепчет едва слышное: «Спасибо».

Псалмы не помогают. 

Дереку двадцать шесть, когда Стайлз возвращается из Франции. Он вырос и теперь чертовски хорош собой, но Дерек даже не смотрит в его сторону. Он переболел, исцелился. Годы выскребли всю грязь из его души, и к черному цвету рясы добавился фиолетовый.

По крайней мере, он так думает.

– _Возложи, о Господь, шлем спасения на голову мою, дабы мог я противостоять нападениям диавола,_ – шепчет Дерек, и Амикт** мягким льном ложится на плечи.  
– _Обели меня, О Господь, и очисть сердце моё; дабы, обелённый в Крови Агнца, мог я заслужить награду вечную,_ – голос срывается, и Дерек зажмуривает глаза, поправляя одежды Альбы***.  
– _Препояшь меня, о Господь, вервием чистоты, и погаси в сердце моём пламя вожделения, дабы добродетели воздержания и целомудрия пребывали во мне,_ – вервие*** выскальзывает из его рук, и Дерек со стоном утыкается лицом в дрожащие ладони. Воспоминания бьются внутри него о запертую решетку, словно обезумевшие от голода волки, почуявшие добычу, а по языку растекается горький привкус собственного предательства.

– Дерек, – его спины касаются горячие ладони. Снаружи тихо, и только слышен звон колоколов, напоминающий о скором начале богослужения. Дженим заставляет его открыть лицо и обеспокоенно касается губами взмокшего лба. Окно в покои Дерека открыто настежь, а в карамельных глазах напротив глянцем отражаются деревянные бусины потертых и обтрепанных временем четок.  
Дженим мягко вкладывает их Дереку в ладонь, и в его глазах догорают последние звезды.  
– И будь я хоть трижды проклят… – слова тяжелыми камнями срываются с сердца Дерека, когда он накрепко притискивает Дженима к себе. – Я хочу быть с тобой.  
За окном занимается новый рассвет.

Дженим крепко обнимает Дерека в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> • Я специально использовал оба варианта имени Стайлза. На то есть причины.  
> • До Второго Ватиканского собора литургическое облачение католического священника совершалось в представленной в фике последовательности. Там ещё 3 ступени и каждая обязательно сопровождалась чтением молитвенных текстов.  
> • Текст не несет в себе посылов, оскорбляющих какую-либо религию.


End file.
